User talk:Chriskim98
Club Penguin Wiki Parties: Summer Shenanigans Hi I am in the Team A in Club Penguin Wiki Parties: Summer Shenanigans and I want to ask you that can i make a logo for our team? Thanks :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 10:49, June 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:POTM Hi Chris, Of course :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:26, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Mr. Doge! Free cake AND PIZZA (I smelled pizza when I typed that) 16:06, June 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:Capital thingies Regular capitalization rules also apply to section headings. That means words in section headings must only be capitalized if a.) it is the first word in the section (of course) or b.) it is a proper noun. Kallie Jo (talk) 22:47, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Trial Mod Hi Chriskim, thanks so much for the message!! I won't let you down. :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 23:38, June 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:25,000 edits Thank you! And thank you for the cookie as well. I enjoyed it. Kallie Jo (talk) 23:47, June 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:1000 edits! Thanks! And you're welcome for the templates! �� �� 14:25, June 29, 2014 (UTC) 'Happy 4th of July!' Hi There! Happy 4th of July! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:37, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt RE:Regarding your Chat Ban Show me proof in the logs that I had 3 kicks ~ Perapin (Contact) 03:10, July 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Regarding your Chat Ban 2 of them were yesterday. Only 1 was today. My ban should be lifted or at least reduced, due to me being the "blame" for the disruption when others were feeding it, and also the nature of the ban. Where was the morality in Sharkbate banning me just when I came back in and did nothing bad? ~ Perapin (Contact) 03:40, July 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Regarding your Chat Ban That can't have been a 4-5 hour difference. It had to have been an 8 hour difference at least. I don't remember being kicked by you or Super Miron today, but I do yesterday. Do a "!seen Super Miron" and see if he was last online at least OVER 6 hours ago. That would prove that the chat logs are inaccurate in this case. ~ Perapin (Contact) 03:50, July 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Regarding your Chat Ban Also, Sharkbate was the one circulating the drama with me, trying to force me to read PMs and calling me an "immature little child", and saying that I would "pull off a good disguise" if I said I "was under 7". He was the one that needed to be punished as equally as me, not the one safe from a chat ban. Otherwise, I need to be unbanned. ~ Perapin (Contact) 03:58, July 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Regarding your Chat Ban Like I said, do the !seen Super Miron on chat and tell me the results. ~ Perapin (Contact) 04:00, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Nvm, Kyfur is right. But see my points above. You should at least decrease the chat ban because 1 day was unnecessary. ~ Perapin (Contact) 04:09, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Agetn Unknown Hi Chris, What's up with agent and his ban? Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:03, July 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Agent Unknown Hi Chris, All right, thank you for this info! Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:53, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Awards Are you ever going to finish them? We never did happiest user. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (talk) 13:02, July 12, 2014 (UTC) RE:CP Documentary 2012-2014 Hi Chris, Lol, i completely forgot about this :P I'm not sure whats up with it, but maybe someone will do something about a documentary. I don't remember how wide this project was meant to be back int he day. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:02, July 27, 2014 (UTC) CPW User Games Template Hello Chriskim98, i have made your template for the CPW User Games, the code for the template is below and you can add it to your userpage (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 11:09, July 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:Quitting Hi Chris, I suppose, at least for now. I'll talk with one of the admins later about what to do about it, and update you later. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:10, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Community Vote Hey, Chriskim. I see that you voted "for" the Demotion Policy vote on the Vote Page. There were quite a few "against" votes since you and other users voted, so I'd like to ask if you would take a moment to read through the comments and reconsider your vote. If you have read through the comments and still feel that the vote should pass, please keep your vote the same. On the other hand, if you feel that the vote should not pass, please change your vote. It is entirely your choice what to vote for, but I just wanted to bring this to your attention. Thanks and have a nice day, -- 00:03, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Vote Page Okay, thank you for reconsidering. -- 00:47, August 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Activity Hi Chris, All right. Did your summer vacation really end? :o Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:10, August 15, 2014 (UTC) My ban Why was I banned? All I did was go there, why was I accused of invading? There is no rule against simply visiting a chat. Alex Vause (talk) 23:59, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Ban Why was I banned...? Sir Clint The Tryhard (talk) 23:59, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Edits Hi, Chriskim. Due to the results of a recent vote on the Vote Page, rollbacks and patrollers must not go over 2 weeks without making a mainspace edit. You have not made a mainspace edit in a little over 2 weeks. However, since the change recently went into effect on the Demotion Policy page, this is just a warning. If 2 weeks pass after the change went into effect and you still have not made a mainspace edit, I'm afraid you will be demoted. Since you are a rollback, I encourage you to become more active when it comes to mainspace editing. Have a good day, -- 18:39, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hello Your last mainspace edit was on August 7. It's been 2 weeks and a day since that edit. What calendar are you reading? :P -- 23:06, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Le Raffle ME FOR ENTER Orange Puffle 18:14, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Membership Raffle Heya Chris, I would like to join the membership raffle. :) Pikachu Sensei (talk) 18:15, August 31, 2014 (UTC)Pikachu Sensei I agree I personally agree what you said on the POTM page. People shouldn't be nominated twice until everyone has a chance. Now can you (ahem) help me? TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME! (wtroll) 19:40, September 3, 2014 (UTC)Jojobeanz Subject Here Hi Chris! I'd be more than happy to talk here! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 00:47, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Subject Here ;( I'm sorry. Just wanted to help with the invasions. The Newtralizer RE:Dear Admin Hi Chris, Thanks for this info. You might wanna contact Roger too if haven't already, as he was among the users who have access to TPH, unless you aren't gonna post it in this format, or something like that. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:43, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Removal Why was my talk message removed? ShadeTempest <Talk> 04:16, October 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:JWPengie Hi Chris, Ok, thank you for this info. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:36, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi Chris, Can you join chat for a moment please? Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:49, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Sorry for the inconvenience but what's the duplicate page for Power box?. I looked all over for pages about the Power box but couldn't find any. Nice Bear (talk) 02:02, November 26, 2014 (UTC) WaffleOn Hey there , Because you were a subscriber to JWPengie's Awesome Stories, I am telling you about my new story series, WaffleOn. Click here to see Episode 1 Part 1! Also, this is the last JAS Subscriber message I am sending out, and if you would like to keep getting messages, you will need to subscribe to WaffleOn. You can do so by clicking here and following the simple directions. Thank you for subscribing to JAS and I hope you will subscirbe to WaffleOn! The last thing I want to mention is the JAS Club. There will be a WaffleOn Club, and I will have more information about that soon. Thank you for your time and have an awesome day! -'JWPengie' Happy Thanksgiving! from FuzzyHamster [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!']] 08:35, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Hi Chris! :) Happy Thanksgiving! :) Have a good day! :) Callum Fawsitt wazzup WAZZUP? user:Classified I.D is not available without a password type it here_____ from director of the N.O.S 04:17, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:45, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Holiday Greeting Happy Holidays! From Fuzzy. [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Evil is back in town,']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'in just the right time']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'to ruin Christmas!']] 01:06, December 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Seriously? Despite it being in private message, the wiki prohibits the use of swearing or other forms of vile language. You should know that saying that to anyone within the "hierarchy" should take immediate action. When you told me you would give me your opinion on your demotion, I thought you would be polite. --Roger6881 (talk) 00:11, December 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE: Seriously? No, it should not be allowed anywhere; hence the block. Any authoritative figure on the wiki is tasked with enforcing violations of the policy in any description; be that anytime or any place. I thought you would tell me something that was on your mind with a humorous undertone; alas, what happened has happened. I hope you understand this will go against your rights even further. Happy New Year 2015! Hey! :) Hope you've had an amazing 2014 and hope 2015 goes just as well if not better! :D From, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt 00:43, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Expiration! Hello Chriskim98, Just to remind you, your block should expire at 18:19 (my time) or 11:19 (your time … I think) Roughly around then, anyway. Best regards, --Roger6881 (talk) 11:29, January 1, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the new year! Jess0426 (talk) 18:37, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Promotion You have been promoted because Green Ninja has been blocked so therefore can't be included in the vote so Congratulations you know it is Apj Demotion Warning *coughs* Dear Chriskim98, you have not made an edit since January 3rd, which was 23 days ago. As per the Demotion Policy, this is a three-day warning. If you do not make an edit within the next three days, your two (three) four weeks will be up and you will be demoted. –Watatsuki 03:12, January 27, 2015 (UTC) About my ban Hey Chris, you know you banned me from chat for "trolling"? Well, that was actually a hacker! Somebody recently hacked my account and started saying bad things about me! I have the evidence to prove it: http://robber-penguin-agency.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity See? Now if you unbanned me, that'd be nice because that wasn't me anyway. If you don't, k. :P Agent Unknown (talk) 08:41, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:03, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:44, December 22, 2015 (UTC)